Scarred
by Kiyama
Summary: [YuugixAtemu] To be in love with someone is just so special that you never want to leave their side. But losing them to the point that you may only look at their nearly lifeless body can sometimes tear you up from the inside. The only one he had left gone
1. Scarred Part One

**Scars of Pain**

**Scarred Part 1 **

_Yugi's is being abused by someone unknown. He had no one but his "Other self" until his abuser took him away. Yugi wants to leave this world but he can't seem to without his "Other self"._

**:: … :: … ::**

He sat only sitting on the edge of his made bed. He sat his legs shoulder length apart, his back arched as he leaned his elbows upon his slim thighs. He brushed his finger tips over his left underarm, his fingers slightly curled. He felt the dried blood of his deep gashes on his left underarm. He now had four, each evenly spaced between his wrist and his elbow.

"Itai…" He muttered just barely as he felt the pain sear through his arms as he touched his dried scabs of painful memories.

He wanted it all to end, his life, his soul to leave this horrid place they called the realm of the living. For him it was not living at all, it was his own personal hell. He had tried many times before to make the pain and agony stop but it would not. This is why the brutal marks were made in his thin arm.

_Oh great Ra, make it all come to an end…_, he thought at he spaced off at his wounds, _I don't care anymore if I die a painful death… it's better than living this so-called life._

He felt so alone, with no one to turn to. His friends had left him. He couldn't seem to even recall a happy memory of them being together. They all had left him to deal with all of this pain. No ever cared about him, he was always supposed to be all right, okay. He was never supposed to be hurt, not like this.

He did miss them but they had left him.

Anzu Mazaki had gone to America to pursue her life-long dream to become a professional dancer. Jonouchi Katsuya had also gone to America with Mai Kujyaku for some reason unknown to him.

"Jonouchi-kun…" He said just barely speaking at the painful memory of his dearest friend.

They had been so close yet he had forgotten his face as well. He didn't seem to know himself at all.

Honda Hiroto had disappeared of the face of this earth. He was no where to be found. Jonouchi Shizuka had also disappeared and rumored to have gone off with Honda but this was still unknown. He did not remember their faces as he didn't the others.

Just as some of his other departed friends, Otogi Ryuuji had gone to America to expand his Dungeon Dice Monsters Corporation. The same fate was for Seto Kaiba who had gone to America to expand his own gaming company. Bakura Ryou had gone to Great Britain to live with his father and enjoy a better life. Unfortunately he could not even remember either of their faces.

_Damn me...,_he thought, _I can't even remember any of them… Why do I try? It's not use anyway…._

He was glad they all were having a better life somewhere else than here, in Domino, with him, and his troubles. They had always been there for him, they made him feel cared for and ready to face anything. But now, he felt helpless without anyone, not a soul to turn to. This made him feel even more vulnerable and defenseless to his abuser.

_They won't come for me...they won't protect me…not from him,_ he thought to himself as he felt the warm, salty tears come in behind his big violet eyes.

He had no where to go and no where to run. His abuser was everywhere and he always knew his whereabouts. His abuser had noticed his cuts of suicide, his sheds of blood, and did not seem to feel remorse but pleasure. Just know the fact it was tearing him up inside and causing him more than just physical pain. It was much more than that.

"Mou Hitori no Boku…" He called ever so softly as he once again focused on the slashes in his underarm.

Not even he could help him now for he was truly all alone. His "Other self" had been taken from him as well as the item that connected them, their bond. He had never felt so afraid and scared. His abuser knew this and got pleasure from the thought, knowing his victim was helpless to do anything to stop him.

His abuser would once again come and make him do things untold. His abuser went by the name Yami Malik. If he told anyone, Yami Malik would make his Mou Hitori no Boku pay for his actions. He would never do that to his "Other self", not for the world.

_Why did he have to take him from me…He was the only one I had left after my friends had gone, _he thought.

But he already knew the answer and it was because, as the victim, he would do anything to make sure his Mou Hitori no Boku was not harmed. He was stuck with no where to go, run, or even hide; he was at the mercy of Yami Malik. His abuser was the one in control.

The held-back tears released though the corners of his eyes and ran down his cheeks. His heart was pained in his chest. He now felt truly alone, at the mercy of a bastard. Nothing good could come from this, nothing good at all. He wished to die to end it all.

He slowly looked up from his deep wounded underarm. His eyes soon rested on the window right above his desk near his bedside. It viewed the outside sky, the somewhat free place. That place was not for him, he wasn't meant to be free, not from this hell he was living. His thoughts were unexpectedly interrupted by a loud sound, the sound of a slamming door.

_He's here… he's here for me, to torture me…_, he thought as he heard footsteps coming closer and closer.

He slowly turned his head to see his door for the sounds were from it. He waited for Yami Malik to come through the door, for it was inevitable that he would. Suddenly light came through the crack just under the door. He abruptly shivered at the thought of Yami Malik and what he would do to him. He turned his attention back to his cuts and brushed his finger tips over them, just as before.

_There's no escape... I know that now… I wish there was…_,he thought to himself as he slightly got lost in his mind.

He heard the door knob turn then slowly click. His heart raced and he did not take his eyes off of his slashes as he heard his bedroom door slowly creak open. He knew exactly who had walked in…it was him, Yami Malik. The one he could do nothing to stop, the one he feared above all.

He dared not to look up as he heard the door creak then click shut. He did not want to face Yami Malik unless he really had to, only then he would look at him. He heard his abuser walk across his room and over to him, standing in front of him. Yami Malik looked down at his victim.

"I see you injured yourself again…good…" He said pleasurably as Yami Malik reached for his victim's suffering arm.

His abuser took his wrist, he let him do so, and Yami Malik brushed his own finger tips over his cuts. His arm seared with pain once more as one of the cuts reopened with the help of Yami Malik. His blood trickled down his arm. Tears yet again came from behind his eyes and poured down his face, his eyes painfully and tightly shut. He made no noise, no whimper of any kind. Yami Malik leaned over his lips merely inches from his bleeding wound.

_Stop…please don't…_, he thought as his abuser licked his dripping blood along with his reopened sever.

He winced at the searing pain running through his arm. He wanted it all to stop but he knew it would not. Yami Malik had now pinned both of his arms to his sides, leaning over him slightly. His eyes were still shut tightly for he did not want to see Yami Malik's face or give him the satisfaction of spotting the pain in his eyes and face. He could feel Yami Malik's knees against the outside of his thighs meaning he was just above him on the bed.

_Make him stop…someone make him stop_, he thought but knew no one could, _I don't want this…_

Yami Malik now leaned over him still pinning his arms at his sides. He bent down and joined his lips with his victim, kissing him hard, not letting up. As his abuser did this he kept his eyes shut, he didn't want to see anything Yami Malik was doing.

Yami Malik knew that his victim was not enjoying this and he took pleasure in it. He pulled away from his victim's lips and release one of his victim's arms. He used his hand and pulled up his victim's shirt His victim feeling this and knowing what was to happen next…

"Stop…" He cried, his voice wavering as he felt severe pain run through his body.

Tears surged down his face. The pain was so immense, he could not take it. He only wished to die then and there, just at that moment.

_Mou Hitori no Boku…help me…_, he thought to himself knowing his "Other self" could not help him.

**:: … :: … ::**

It was all over, it had ended. Yugi was thankful. He now lied there alone, on his side upon his bed. He still wore his shirt but his pants had been removed. A sheet of his bed now covered him from the middle of his side and down. He felt so violated. Yami Malik had left him only moments ago pleased with his doing.

Yugi felt nothing but emptiness. Life was going nowhere and he had no one anymore, not even his "Other self". He had not seen him since this had all started. Yugi didn't want to remember back but he had to. For that was all he could remember of his Mou Hitori no Boku.

**:: … ::**

Yugi took off his puzzle and got into the shower. He turned on the warm water and let it drench his body, loosening his muscles. He washed his hair and as he did he had a strange feeling something bad was going to happen to him and his Mou Hitori no Boku. He soon heard someone enter the bathroom. He also heard the clinking the chain attached to his puzzle.

He swiftly turned off the water and quickly grabbed his set aside towel and put it around his waist. He hastily opened the shower door at looked where his Millennium puzzle had once been. There lied a note. He knew that he would not see the puzzle nor his Mou Hitori no Boku for a long time.

He shakily walked over to the marble counter top and picked up the note, reading it hesitantly. The note told him that if he ever wanted to see his puzzle or his "Other self" ever again he would do what Yami Malik told him to do. Yugi's eyes widened as he promptly ran out of the bathroom and into his own bedroom, nearing loosing his towel.

He stood in the doorway, looking into his room. His big violet eyes rested upon the bed where his Mou Hitori no Boku sat before he had taken his shower. He had been taken away, captured by Yami Malik. Yugi felt hatred and sadness all at the same time.

Yugi feel to his knees in agony, tears poured down his face and fell onto his bare chest. This was the first time he had felt truly alone. He stayed there crying, sobbing. He soon stood up and walked over to his desk near his bed. He opened the top drawer to his right and pulled out a sheet of paper and pencil. He put the pencil to the paper and sat there for a moment, thinking, before he began to write.

**:: … ::**

Yugi suddenly realized what he had written on the paper. He looked up at his desk top and there laid the piece of paper he had written on that day. He wanted to read it, he wanted to remember. He slowly moved his arm up to reached for the stray paper. Once he had picked it up he brought it in front of him to read.

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost. If I'm asking for help it's only because being with you has opened my eyes. Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_

_I keep asking myself, wondering how. I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out. I want to fly to a place where it's just you and me. Nobody else so we can be free._

_And I'm all mixed up feeling cornered and rushed. They say it's my fault but I want him so much. I want to fly him away through the sun and the rain. Come in over my face, wash away all the shame._

_When they stop and stare, don't worry me because I'm feeling for him what he's feeling for me. I can try to pretend, I can try to forget but it's driving me mad. I'm going out of my head._

He remembered writing it; he could not believe that he did. Yami Malik never saw it, this he was glad. He did not want him to for it was all he had of his Mou Hitori no Boku. Yugi held the paper to his chest, almost hugging it, as if it were his "Other self".

"Mou Hitori no Boku…I miss you…Please come back to me…" He said to himself as he glanced out the window, envisioning his darker half whom he missed dearly.

Why did things have to be so complicated? Why couldn't he just be happy? Why was he being punished so? Why did the one person he had left be taken away from him along with the one thing that brought them together and kept them together?

There was nothing but more and more questions but the main one Yugi had was "Why?"

**:: … :: … ::**

Yugi was now fully clothed, he sat with his legs crossed, one over the other. His elbows rested just in front of his hips and his hands hung loosely in his lap. His big violet eyes were fixed on pictures sprawled on the floor in from of him. There were four pictures, each carrying a memory of his past. He stared at them remembering his life before this hell he was living.

The first photo was taken a few years before. In the picture was him and his friends Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda. They all stood next to each other smiling. Behind them was the front of the Kame Game Shop. He now remembered that memory; the picture was taken just after Duelist Kingdom.

The second picture was much more memorable. In this picture stood him, Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, Shizuka, Otogi, Ryou, Mai, Kaiba, Mokuba, Isis, Rishid, and Malik. This picture was taken just after the Battle City Finals. Yugi laughed a little. Mokuba had been the one to convince Kaiba to be in the picture when Kaiba had refused. They all stood in front of the Kaiba Corporation blimp and all smiled, except for Kaiba.

The next photo was partially painful. It had been taken after most of his friends had left Domino in search for a better life and when his "Other self" had gotten his own body. In the photo was him, his Grandpa, and his Mou Hitori no Boku; they sat in the living room on the couch. His grandpa had wanted a picture to remember forever.

The final photo was of him and his Mou Hitori no Boku. They sat side by side on a bench under orange-red leaved trees. A couple leaves fell to the ground and some still floated in the air. Yugi had remembered this and he missed it, he wished that he was there, not here. At least in the photo he was smiling, that he could not remember.

Suddenly he heard the front door slam. Yugi looked up with fear in his eyes. He quickly shoved the photos under his bed. He swiftly got onto his bed and sat there as if he had done nothing. His legs were once again crossed one over the other, his arms on his thighs, and his hands clasped in his lap. Yugi heard the footsteps get closer and closer to his bedroom, just like before.

Soon his bedroom room door opened and there stood Yami Malik with a whip in his right hand. Yugi's eyes filled with fear, he did not expect this. Yami Malik had a malevolent look in his eyes and that was never good.

"Take off you shirt and bend over…" He told Yugi evilly as he uncoiled the whip at his right side.

_He's not going to whip me is he?_, he thought to himself as he stared at Yami Malik for a moment, not understanding.

"Now!" He ordered Yugi unsympathetically.

Yugi shook fiercely as he hastily removed his shirt. He soon got off his bed and onto the floor, on all four of his limbs. He hung his head because he did not want to look at or see Yami Malik, nor did he want to see what he was doing.

_Please don't…don't whip me…_, he thought as he shut his eyes tightly.

Yugi heard Yami Malik walk across his bed room floor and to his side. He heard Yamik laugh with pleasure before it happened…

The whip had struck Yugi's back, his flesh cutting open and bleeding. He winced as pain surged thought his entire body. The whip his back again and again. With each strike he received a cut that began to bleed and he felt pain unimaginable, tears poured down his face.

After he had twenty slashes Yami Malik had stopped, leaving Yugi to suffer in pain. Yami Malik took his whip and coiled it back up. He soon turned away from Yugi and walked toward the bedroom door. He opened the door and exited Yugi bedroom knowing that Yugi felt more helpless than ever.

Yugi's cuts continued to bleed as he laid there on the floor motionless. He had never felt such pain, it was nothing compare to what Yami Malik had done to him earlier. Yugi only wished he knew what his Mou Hitori no Boku was doing at that very moment. . .

**:: … :: … ::**

_Aibou…_, the pharaoh thought…_please be okay…_

He sat his knees to his chest and his arms crossed over them as he leaned against the wall of the small empty room. He leaned next to the wall opposite of the door. There was nothing but four tall walls and a ceiling window but he could never reach it.

This is where he had been since Yami Malik had taken him from Yugi, his Aibou. He knew what Yami Malik was trying to do; he was trying to get the power of the pharaoh. He planned to get it by torturing Yugi, making him want to tell Yami Malik the secret to unlocking the power but he did not even know what the secret was.

He stared at the door that concealed him here. He wanted to see his Aibou and make sure he was okay but he found that hard to believe. He couldn't help Yugi even as much as he wanted to, he could not and it torn him up inside. It was his entire fault.

_Aibou…what have I done…_, he thought as tears came from behind his narrowed violet eyes and down his face.


	2. Scarred Part Two

**Scars of Pain**

**Scarred Part 2 **

**:: … :: … ::**

Yugi stood at the side of his bed, hastily stuffing clothes into a duffle bag on his bed. Tears filled the corners of his big, violet eyes. He shook fiercely as he put more of his clothes into the bag. He then picked up the picture to the right of the bag, the same picture he had stuffed under his bed.

He soon had all he need. He was going to run, run from the mad man who had taken the only one he had left. Yugi knew he was taking the biggest risk but he had too. He picked up the duffle bag and rested the strap on his shoulder. He walked slowly across his room to the door.

He looked back at his room, just one more time. He soon turned his attention in the other direction. He closed the door behind him as he started to walk down the hallway to the stair case that led to the living room.

_This is it, I'm getting away from here_, he thought as he walked slowly down the stairs.

He had made it to the living room where so many fond memories had taken place. He smiled at the thought of Jonouchi falling off the back of the couch and on his head. He laughed a little, Jonouchi was so clumsy back then but now he was probably different, changed.

Yugi started to the door leading to the Kame Game Shop. Many memories came to mind, not all good but mostly. He trudged to the front door to the game shop, the exit to his freedom. He only had to walk through that door. But where he would go was unknown to him.

**:: … ::**

_It seems so far away_

_The life I used to have_

_The memories are gone_

_How did this happen?_

_What did I do wrong?_

_Was it even my fault?_

_I'll be left here to die_

_All alone as I have been_

**:: … ::**

_I'm getting away from here, away from him_, he thought to himself.

He was now outside the game shop, into the darkness lit by a full moon. He looked from side to side to make sure no one was around. He soon started to walk down the side walk, walking slowly. He looked up at the moon.

He hadn't noticed it for a long time; it was so beautiful and bright. It made him feel relaxed and care free but he soon looked ahead of him. He had no where to go, he hadn't thought of that but still he keep walking.

'_You think you can escape me?'_ said a voice in his head.

Yugi froze, he hadn't even made it very far and he had been found.

'_Little Yugi…you're trying to escape me. I wasn't planning on you defying me but you leave me no choice now. I can't trust you with you own consciousness any longer...'_ The voice said malevolently.

Yugi felt him lose control, he felt as if his mind had been lock away in the shadows. He couldn't run, blink, or anything. He body was not his own. He was now trapped, he couldn't escape…

**:: … :: … :: **

_Dear Ra, let him be okay…_, the pharaoh thought, _please Aibou be okay…_

He stood leaning against the wall across from the door he continued to stare at. That was all he could do besides worry about Yugi, his Aibou. He didn't know the answer that Yugi's abuser wanted from him, harming Yugi to get the answer he did not know. It was his fault for not knowing.

Suddenly he heard the door locked with a click. He stood up on his legs, his narrow violet eyes wide. The door slowly creaked open to reveal a fairly short teen, which looked somewhat like himself.

"Aibou…Is it really you?" He said as he took a step forward.

Some thing was wrong and he could sense it. Yugi's eye were dazed out, no emotion, no kindness. This meant his abuser was here as well, here to torture the two of them. Yugi's abuser loved to fool with other's emotions, as well as their minds.

Out of the shadows behind Yugi was him, Yami Malik. He had a malevolent grin on his face. This was his doing and his doing alone.

"Well, Pharaoh…aren't you happy to see your Hikari again?" He said with a snicker.

"You sick kisama…" The pharaoh muttered to himself as the eye of Horus glowed on his forehead

Rage built up inside the Pharaoh, he had never felt so infuriated before. He was going to rid him and Yugi of the one who had ruined their lives.

"Release my Aibou or you'll regret it…" The pharaoh warned him.

"Any what will you? Send me to oblivion?" He said sarcastically.

The pharaoh smirked somewhat evilly. That was exactly what the pharaoh was going to do. The eye on Horus on his forehead grew brighter and brighter. The millennium puzzle soon glowed extremely bright. Yami Malik shielded his eyes from the light, losing his mind control over Yugi.

Yami Malik began to fade away, to the Shadow Realm where he belonged. As soon as the light from the Pharaoh's puzzle and forehead had faded he saw Yugi. Yugi's eyes had returned back to normal, big, violet orbs.

_He's gone…he's finally gone…_, Yugi thought…_Mou Hitori no Boku…I missed you…I'm so happy your back. . ._

Yugi suddenly fell forward closing his eyes, he was exhausted. The pharaoh caught his Aibou in his arms and held him up.

_Thank Ra your safe…_ he thought to himself, _I'm so glad you're alright._

**:: … :: … ::**

Yugi's eyelids fluttered open; with his eyes he saw the ceiling of his room. He looked down and saw he was under with his bed covers. Yugi looked to his left. He saw his Mou Hitori no Boku fast asleep at his bedside desk.

Yugi noticed a piece of paper sticking out from under his Mou Hitori no Boku's arm. It was the same paper that he had written the poem about his feeling for his "Other self". Yugi knew that his "Other self" had read it.

Yugi sat up in his bed, the covers falling off his chest. He stared at his hands in his lap for a moment before looking back at his sleeping Mou Hitori no Boku. He didn't know how to tell his "Other self" about his own emotions.

_What if he doesn't feel the same? What if he hates me, _He said to himself.

The pharaoh stirred awake and sleepily looked over at his Hikari. His narrow violet eyes were warm and soft. He smiled at Yugi, glad, knowing Yugi was safe.

"Aibou…I'm glad you're okay. Now everything will be back to normal." The pharaoh said calmly.

Yugi looked down at his finger, nervous. He wanted to tell his "Other self" but how? How could you tell someone you loved them?

"Aibou, are you okay?" The pharaoh asked concerned, making Yugi lose his train of thought.

"Mou Hitori no Boku…There is something I want to tell you…" Yugi started to say.

The pharaoh waited impatiently for Yugi's answer for he too had feelings for his Hikari, just as his Hikari had for him.

"I love you…I have for a long time now…Please don't hate me…" Yugi said shutting his eye tightly.

The Pharaoh was touched, his heart uplifted as he stood up from the chair at the desk. He slowly walked over to where Yugi sat in his bed. The pharaoh sat down on the edge of the bed. With his finger he lifted Yugi's chin up.

Yugi opened his eyes to be within inches of his "Mou Hitori no Boku's face. He knew what would happen next and he felt his heart race.

"I love you too…" The pharaoh said before softly brushing his lips against Yugi's.

Yugi willingly kissed him back knowing everything would be fine from then and on…

The End

**:: … :: … ::**


End file.
